The Fifth Marauder
by ViolentAlice
Summary: You know of the original four Maruaders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. But what if there was another? And what if she was a girl? Who fell for a certain dark haired, potion loving, Slytherin? Meet Grace Crick, the fifth Marauder! Rated T safety, SevXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's a new story, with Severus Snape, and the fifth Marauder, Grace Crick. Hope you guys like it, reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I wrote 'Disclaimer' pretty much states that I don't own this stuff. Only Grace, and all my other OC's.**

* * *

A young 11 year old girl, by the name of Grace Crick, stepped onto the mysterious Platform 9 ¾. A soft smile played on her face; it was finally her turn to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Grace comes from a family of purebloods; ones who have magic tracing back at least 3 generations. But the Crick's are what other pureblood families call blood traitors. The Crick's don't believe that magic needs to be performed only within all magic families.

Michael and Kristen Crick had three children, two boys and one girl. The first born, Marcus, graduated from Hogwarts the previous year. The second was Jonathan, who was now entering his 5th year at Hogwarts. Then there is young Grace, starting her first year at Hogwarts.

Grace shyly tugged her baggage behind her as her parents walked onto the platform. Her mother was crying.

"Don't forget to write!" She had managed to say through her tears. Grace nodded, attempting to hold back from laughing at her bawling mother.

"I will, mum, don't worry. I've got to go find a seat now. Love you, and see you soon." Grace grinned, and boarded the train. Her brother had left her to go sit with his Ravenclaw friends, so Grace was all alone. Near the end of the train Grace saw a compartment with two boys; one of which looked oddly familiar. Seeing as all of the other compartments were full, Grace walked in.

"Hope you don't mind I stay here. All of the other compartments were full." She explained, already putting her suitcase up.

"Sure thing." A boy with messy hair and round glasses said. Grace sat down opposite of the boys. The other boy, with long, straight hair spoke up.

"Sirius Black." He said, sticking his hand out and grinning. Grace shook it and smiled.

"Black, eh? I'm a Crick. Grace Crick. I don't suppose you're going to kick me out and hex me now, are you?" Grace's free hand was unintentionally inching towards her wand. Sirius laughed.

"Nah, I'm not like the rest of the pricks in my family." He smirked and Grace relaxed.

"Hey! I knew you looked familiar! I'm James! Remember? Our parents used to hang out a bunch when we were little, until you guys moved that is." James said excitedly and something clicked inside Grace's head.

"James? No way! It's been awhile, huh?" Grace smiled and hugged him. "So I'm not totally alone now, that's good. What house do you guys plan on getting in?"

"Gryffindor." James and Sirius said in unison. Grace smiled.

"Same here." At that moment there was a knock on the compartment door. Two more boys had walked in.

"May we join you? Everywhere else is full." The taller of the two asked politely. Grace turned to Sirius and James and they nodded. Grace had found out the taller one's name was Remus, and the short one was Peter. They were all hopeful for Gryffindor, which Grace thought was a good thing.

The train arrived at Hogwarts, and the group was now filing into the Great Hall the rest of the first years; following a lady named Professor McGonagall.

"When I call your name you will come up and sit on this stool, and I will place the hat on your head. Once the hat decides what house you will be in you may go sit at the according table." She explained, "Now… Blake Ackerman!" After some time passed the hat yelled,

"RAVENCLAW!"

This continued awhile, no one in the group paid attention until a familiar name was called.

"Sirius Black!" The room got irritatingly silent. Grace figured Sirius had a reputation for practically disowning himself from his family. It didn't phase him, and he smugly walked up to the stool. Once up there he gave a small wink to Grace, and she rolled her eyes. Grace found out how much of a flirt he was on the train ride there. After a few moments of silence the hat called,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Grace beamed at Sirius who was making his way over to the table. He already cleared several seats, and waited for his friends to join him. It didn't take too long until Grace heard her name.

"Grace Crick!" The room got strangely silent again, but Grace knew her family's reputation was rather well known. It didn't take long for the hat to announce her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called once more, and Grace merrily skipped over to the seat right beside Sirius, who greeted her by ruffling her hair, and pulling her into a one-armed hug. When they separated Grace and Sirius sat there nervously anticipating the arrival of James, Remus, and Peter.

"Lily Evans!" After a few moments there came a loud,

"GRYFFINDOR!" After much more waiting that Grace could hardly bare to sit through Professor McGonagall finally called Remus' name.

"Remus Lupin!" Grace anxiously grabbed Sirius' hand and squeezed it.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please say-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table broke out into cheers; Sirius and Grace were by far the loudest. Remus walked over to them, smiling, and he sat down across from Grace and Sirius.

"Well, that's three down, two more to go." He said, looking at James and Peter. After awhile they finally reached the P's.

"Jean Paine!"

"…SLYTHERIN!"

"Well Paine just _sounds_ like a Slytherin name. Hm?" Grace commented, and Sirius nodded.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Peter scurried up to the stool.

"He very much reminds me of a rat, don't you think?" Grace said thoughtfully. She and Peter didn't click like the other four, but she figured it was because he was kind of shy. All he really did on the train was snack a bit, and stare at Grace. Sirius nearly choked at her comment.

"Merlin, I love you Grace!" He snickered. His laughter was interrupted by the hat once more.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from their table once more, and Peter scurried to the table in his rat-like manner, and sat down by Remus. Not before long, James' name was called.

"James Potter!" Grace clutched Sirius' hand once more. The hat barely touched his head before it said,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Grace stood up and started cheering like a maniac, and James clearly saw this. He gracefully walked over to them and sat by Grace.

"Did you miss me, Grace?" He smirked, and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Yes! I would never forgive you if you left me, Potter!" She snorted, and punched him in the arm.

"Thomas Ruchback!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Monty Savini!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Severus Snape!" Grace looked up to see a boy with long hair walking up to the stool.

"Who names their kid Severus?" Sirius snickered. Grace turned her head to him.

"Who names their kid Sirius?" The other four laughed at him, and he glared at Grace. "Kidding, Sirius, I freaking love you and your silly name." Grace hugged him, but he still looked agitated. Giving in he rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called, and Severus walked over to the Slytherin table. Grace shrugged and turned to her friends.

"This is going to be a wonderful year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, me again. I really don't have anything to say except review and stuff. You're all cool. Thanks a bunch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Grace and other OC's**

* * *

_"This is going to be a wonderful year."_

And so it was a good year; filled with pranks, laughs, friends, and occasionally school work. They had dubbed their group as the 'Marauders'. After Grace had found out about Remus being a werewolf the other four became (unregistered) animagus', and were given nicknames according to their animal. James was Prongs, Remus was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, and Grace was Tails (she took on a red fox form). She was reluctant at first, still terrified of her late night encounter with Remus, but did so, regardless.

(A/N: I will tell Grace's encounter with him at a later time)

It's now summer, and school starts in one month, for the Marauder's fifth year at Hogwarts. Everyone was staying at the Potter's house for the rest of the summer, and Grace was the last to show up.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Padfoot had been waiting in the kitchen for nearly an hour.

"Prongs, I thought you said she was coming today!" Sirius said restlessly. Grace and Sirius were the closest in the group, so much so that they could read each other's minds, using occulemency, of course. Sirius hadn't seen her since school, because his parents wouldn't allow him to go hang out with blood traitors. After waiting about five more minutes there was a knock at the door. Sirius sprung out of his seat and practically attacked the door. On the other side was none other than Grace. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sirius at the door; Grace dropped everything and jumped into a hug.

"Siriuuuuus! I missed you!" She said hugging him tight. Grace let go and hugged the other Marauders.

"I missed you guys so much, I think you're bringing out the feminine side in me." Grace said, noticing her eyes were watering. At the sight of this Sirius picked her up bridal style, grinning.

"Worry not my Gracey-kins! The great Sirius Black is here!" Grace laughed hysterically at him, along with everyone else.

"Actually, we were planning to go say 'hi' to Lily, and then do something in town later." Remus said, air quoting 'hi'. Grace caught the hint and turned to James.

"James, why do you keep harassing poor Lily? She's going to say no to you again!" Grace rolled her eyes, and started playing with Sirius' hair.

"Because I know Evans is secretly in love with me." He said wriggling his eyebrow. Grace grinned, and crawled out of Sirius' arms.

"Alright, let me go put up my stuff, say hi to Mommy and Daddy, and then we can be on our way. Oh, Sirius, I brought Sirius!" The Marauders, minus Sirius and Grace, looked utterly confused. Grace held up a little kennel, holding a black cat.

"Guys, meet my creepo stalker kitty, Sirius. I named him Sirius _because_ he's a creepo stalker kitty." Grace snorted as Sirius shook his head, mock pouting, the others laughed. Grace picked up her bags, and with the help of the Marauders she managed to get them all to her room. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had a room just for her; Grace was practically their daughter (hence why she calls them Mommy and Daddy). Grace then rushed down to the living room and jumped on the couch that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting on.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!" She said like a little girl. Mr. Potter rolled his eyes, and Mrs. Potter gave her a warm hug.

"We missed you too Grace. Are you going out with the boys?"

"Yes ma'am, I just wanted to stop and say hi before we left. So, bye now!" Grace hopped off the couch, kissed them both on the cheek, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Marauders, are you ready?" Grace asked, jumping onto Remus' back, who rolled his eyes. They all nodded, and headed out to find Lily's house.

Outside Lily was talking to her neighbor, Severus. James glared at him.

"Stupid Snivelly, talking to _my_ Evans!" He muttered.

"She's not _your_ Evans, twit." Grace said back to him, rolling her eyes. She hopped off of Remus' shoulders and merrily skipped over to Lily, who was actually a good friend of Grace.

"Oooh Lily-kiiiins!" James called, unfortunately for Grace she was the one right behind Lily. Lily back handed Grace in the face.

"Go away Pot- Oh Grace!" Grace was now on the ground, with a small cut from the ring Lily had been wearing.

"Merlin, Lily! That hurt." Grace mumbled, and stood up. Once she dusted herself off she looked down at Lily, who looked terribly guilty. Grace beamed, and tackled/hugged her (nothing could dampen Grace's mood).

"Lily-kins! I missed you! Even if you bitch-slap me for every time we meet." Grace snickered, and Lily flicked her on the head.

"Language!" She said pointing her finger. Grace rolled her eyes, as if she'd been through this 100 times (which she probably has). Lily took Grace's hand and led her to Severus, who was standing there looking mildly confused.

"Grace, meet Severus. Severus, this is Grace. She hangs out with those idiots over there." Lily said the last part darkly, and turned to see Sirius and James wrestling, with Peter refereeing. Remus just stood there, wondering why he had ever become friends with them.

"Lily-kins, don't call your future husband an idiot! It's not nice." Grace mock scolded, then stuck out her hand to Severus.

"Grace Crick, but everyone calls me Tails. Well, besides Lily-kins." Severus looked at her hand and reluctantly shook it, looking at it like it was going to bite him the whole time.

"Severus Snape." Was all he said. Grace nodded, and turned to Lily once more.

"Would you like to come with us, ducky? We're heading into town to cause mischief and mayh- I mean go shopping. Sevvy can come too!" Grace smiled. Lily knew she was kidding about the mischief part, except for the guys who always caused mischief.

"Oh, alright. As long as Potter doesn't ask me to marry him every five minutes."

"I promise." Grace said with a straight face, she'd gotten relatively good at lying now.

"Okay. Let me go get my purse. Would you like to come too, Severus?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes; I need to pick up some books." He said. Grace jumped excitedly.

"Fun! Oh, dear, hold on while I go talk to the guys." She said and jogged to the Marauders.

"Alright boys, huddle up! We're going into town, Lily is coming, so is Severus. No complaining Prongs. You also can't ask to marry her every five minutes. We clear?" The boys nodded. Grace stood up.

"Alright troops! As you were!" She called, and walked back to Severus. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James and Sirius wrestling again.

"Is that woman not ready yet? Jeez!" Grace rolled her eyes impatiently, not expecting Severus to reply anyways. Soon Grace was rolling down the hill that the boys were on, to Lily's house. Every time she rolled down she'd ask Severus the same question.

"Is she done yet?" And every time he'd reply with a simple, stoic 'no'. Five minutes had passed and Lily finally walked out of her front door.

"Woman! What took you so long?" Grace said in mock anger, but it was very convincing. Severus glared at her, and Lily caught it.

"She's just kidding, Severus," Lily said, then swatted Grace on the head, "and you! Quit doing that!" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Sirius, my knight in shining armor, come save me!" Grace called dramatically. Sirius had James over his head at the moment Grace called him.

"I'm coming, my love!" He called in the same melodramatic tone, dropped James, and ran down to Grace, sweeping her up into his arms.

"What the hell was that for! You don't just drop me Padfoot!" James yelled angrily, and Sirius, Grace, and Lily were nearly in tears from laughing, while Severus had a smirk on his face.

"My love was calling, dear Prongsie! I couldn't leave her to be eaten by the horrible red haired beast!" Sirius and Grace continued laughing, and Lily hit them both on the head.

"But she's a sexy red haired beast, right?" James laughed, and Severus was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Shut up Potter! Now are we going to town or not!" Lily was nearly as red as her hair now.

"We're coming, we're coming…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this one took longer than expected. And I'm sorry these are all REALLY short. I'm trying, I promise! I hit a writer's block half way through, lol. So PLEASE send some ideas, I really have NO idea what direction I even want this story to go. I love your reviews, so keep it up! Love you guys bunches!**

**-ViolentAlice**

**Disclaimer: I only own Grace, extra OC's, and the plot.**

* * *

"Oh, Jamie-kins! It's nearly twelve, let's go grab some lunch!" Grace called, smiling.

"That's a great idea, Tails! Evans, where do you want to eat?" He turned to his red-haired crush. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know. What about that deli over there?"Lily asked Grace. Grace shrugged and turned to the guys.

"Marauders, you up for the deli?" She asked, and heard some 'yes's and saw Peter shake his head up and down vigorously. Grace then turned to Severus. "How about you, Sevvy? The deli sound good to you?" Severus looked at Grace with pure loathing in his eyes.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. Where the hell did this girl get _Sevvy_?

"Wonderful!" Grace grinned, not noticing his dark mood. Everyone went in and got their food. James ever so 'humbly' bought Lily her lunch, Sirius and Grace made fun of him for it, and Severus just sat in the corner darkly. An hour later the group walked out.

"So where are we going next?" Remus asked.

"I need to go buy more clothes to wear on the weekends at school. And more pajamas, too." Lily said.

"Ah, me too. I grew like five inches over the summer," Sirius smirked, and turned to the rest of the Marauders, "I'm sure you guys need new clothes too, eh?" They all nodded, except for Grace.

"Negative, Padfoot. I've already got all of my clothes, but I do need to hit the bookshop. I'll need some good muggle books to last me through the year." Grace said, throwing her thumb over her back, pointing to a used bookshop.

"Oh that's great, Severus had to get some books too, right?" Lily asked, smiling at Severus. Severus nodded glumly. He did _not_ want to be alone with Grace, for any period of time.

"Okay, sounds good. We'll meet back here in say… an hour? Or will you guys need more time than that?" Grace asked.

"Eh, we'll probably take more time. Could you guys find something to do for another hour?" Lily asked apprehensively.

"I'm sure we could think of something. Right, Sevvy?" Grace smiled at him,

"Sure." He growled, and turned to the bookstore.

"Okay, be back in two hours! Bye!" Grace called, and jogged after him. She linked arms with Severus once she caught up with him. She smiled up at him, and he remained emotionless.

"Let go of me." He glared at her.

"Sure, whatever." Grace said, letting go and looking slightly crestfallen. Severus didn't intentionally want to ruin her mood, but she was just so annoying! He shook his head, and walked into the bookstore, with Grace following behind him. Without a word she went her own way and Severus went on his way. Grace wandered into the horror section. After looking through nearly all of the books she picked up at least 20 and another 20 from the action section (after all, these had to last her all year, and the rest of this month, and reading about a book a week still keeps her short about 12 weeks). She slowly but surely made her way to the register.

"Grace, is that you?" Severus asked, mildly surprised, while trying to see around her mountain of books.

"Yeah," Grace said and paid the shocked clerk, and managed to get all of the bags containing her books on her arms, "you ready, Severus?" She asked.

"One moment." He mumbled, and went to the register. He winced when he saw the total price; Severus picked up light coin pouch and started counting. Grace couldn't help but feel bad for him. She bit her lip and put down the money for his books, and walked out of the store. Severus looked surprised, but he quickly recovered, and caught up with her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked emotionlessly.

"We drug you out to lunch, so you spent your book money on eating. I know you wanted the book, it's just common courtesy, right?" Grace looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. He tried to glare at her, but Grace didn't notice.

"Where should we go next, Sevvy?" Grace asked enthusiastically. He glared at her once more.

"I have no idea." He said through gritted teeth. Either this girl was _extremely_ dense, or she just ignored Severus' temper, either way Severus hated it.

"Hmm… Oh! I need to run to the grocery store, I'm cooking dinner at the Potter's tonight. You and Lily ought to come." Grace smiled, and started heading towards food market. Once there she wrote down everything she'd need to make a fried rice dinner. With the help of Severus they managed to get the food, and be back to the meeting spot on time.

"Oh, Sirius, darling!" Grace called dramatically as she saw his tall figure sticking out from the crowd.

"Grace, my love," He called and ran to Grace and twirled her, "oh, how I missed you so!" Remus rolled his eyes, now adjusted to their romance novel antics. Lily, on the other hand, was not. She walked up to him, and pulled him away from Grace by the ear.

"I wish you two would stop!" She scolded, while James and Peter were laughing at the scene. Grace strutted over to Lily.

"Why, Lily-kins? Are you jealous?" Grace wriggled her eyebrow much like James, then doubled over laughing from the expression on Lily's face (as were the boys, minus Severus). Lily swatted Grace on the head.

"Shut up, Grace! I swear, you're becoming more like James by the day!" Lily said and walked off. Grace walked to Remus.

"Remmy, can you ask Lily-kins to come over for dinner tonight? She's mad at me and will say no." Grace pouted. Remus rolled his eyes, and ruffled her hair, smirking.

"Sure thing, Tails." He said, and walked to Lily. After a few minutes he came back. "She said she'd only come if Severus comes. So we have to convince him if we want Lily to come." Remus looked doubtful, and James looked depressed. Grace walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not Jamie darling! The amazing Grace will prevail!" Grace pumped a fist into the air and Peter laughed. Grace cheerfully skipped over to Severus.

"Good evenin' Severus." She smiled. He glared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked icily.

"I'm appalled! You think I only come to you to ask for something, and not for the pure enjoyment of your company?" He looked at her with a look that pretty much screamed 'Go away'. Grace sighed, and held her hands up in defeat. "Alright, Lily will only come to dinner if you agree to come. Will you?" Severus looked at her for a moment, with an expression she couldn't quite understand.

"I suppose I could suffer your company a little longer…" Severus said dully. Grace wasn't sure if he was joking, or if he was serious, but she _did_ know was that was a yes. Grace tried to hold in her emotion as she walked back to the guys, then wound up tackling Peter in her excitement.

"He said yes!" Grace yelled and laughed enthusiastically. James perked up and beamed at Grace. He ran and tackled her, rolling around on the ground for awhile.

"Lily's coming to my house!" He yelled, and kissed Grace on the cheek, "You are my savior!" Grace stood up, and James bowed to her. Grace laughed and took it all in.

"Bow to me infidels!" She playfully called to the other three. Remus rolled his eyes, but the Sirius and Peter bowed along with James. James jumped up beside Grace and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You better make tonight wonderful!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's VA up in here. REVIEW. PLEASE. It makes me happyface. :3**

**And I know these seem to be getting shorter. They are. I'm running out of ideas here, folks. Help me out!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Grace, plot, and other random OC's**

* * *

Sadly enough, it didn't. Once Grace got back to the Potter's house she immediately started cooking. All was going well until she had to step away from the stove.

"Hey, Peter, can you watch the rice for a minute? I want to grab my tape player." Grace smiled sweetly, and Peter nodded, smiling back at her. Grace ran upstairs and dug through her suitcase. It took her awhile, but she finally got her tape player. On her way back down the stairs Grace smelt something burning.

"Oh no…" Grace's eyes widened and she ran down the rest of the staircase. Peter had burnt the rice!

"Wormtail! What the hell happened! I left you for a _minute_!" She yelled, grabbing her head in frustration, and stared at the burnt rice incredulously.

"I, bu-, and then…" Peter stuttered, but Grace wouldn't listen.

"Peter! A minute! And James! And, and, and… It was supposed to be perfect!" Grace was near tears, and crumpled on the floor when Remus walked in. He looked from Grace to Peter in shock.

"What happened, Grace?" He asked in a comforting tone, while helping her off of the floor.

"Ruined! Dinner is ruined, Moony!" Grace wailed. Remus tried to calm her down, while putting out the fire.

"Tails, it's alright! We can just call Mrs. Potter to whip up something for us, right?" He asked. Grace shook her head.

"They went out for the night, I told them I could take care of you guys." She sniffled. Remus nodded.

"Okay, we can just order take out, right?" Grace was calm again, and now glaring at Peter.

"I suppose. But we have to get rid of this smell…" Remus nodded in agreement.

"I think Mrs. Potter keeps some air freshener around the house. I'm sure Prongs'll know."

"Okay." By this time Peter had scurried off and the rice had been thrown in the garbage. At that moment James walked into the kitchen, holding his nose and an air freshener bottle.

"What the hell, Tails! I wanted this night to be perfect! You burnt the damn food!" He yelled, spraying every inch of the kitchen with the freshener. Grace scowled.

"It was going great until I asked Wormtail to watch the rice for a minute," She grumbled, and pulled out a phone book, "so now we have to order take out." Grace was still upset that the dinner was ruined; not just for James, but she wanted to try and get Severus to warm up to her. Grace really didn't handle well with people not liking her after only one meeting. Sirius suddenly barged into the room and picked Grace up once more.

"I'm sorry, my love! I heard a certain someone ruined the wonderful dinner you were going to cook, which left you sullen and downtrodden, but fear not! I the great Sirius Black will fix everything!" Sirius said dramatically. Grace rolled her eyes and crawled out of his arms.

"We seem to be doing this scene a lot, Sirius," She laughed, and put her hands on his shoulders, getting back into character, "although my spectacular dinner was ruined, I have a plan, my beloved. We are ordering," she paused for effect, "_take-out._" Grace finished pretentiously; Sirius gasped. Remus and James were watching intently, as if they were watching the plot twist to a soap opera, and with the way Sirius and Grace were acting it may as well have been.

About thirty minutes passed and the food arrived. Grace had called Lily to come on over with Severus, and in a few minutes they arrived at the Potter's door.

"Evans, my love!" James yelled from the other side of the door, and Grace opened it, met with a fist to the face.

"JAMES POTT-er… Oh dear…" Lily realized that, once again, she had hit Grace. Sirius and Peter looked absolutely horrified, Remus looked mildly shocked, and James was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Son of a bitch!" Grace yelled, covering her eye with one hand. "Lily! Why my eye! Why do you even punch upwards? What the hell?" Grace stumbled up the stairs, punching the wall in frustration along the way. Once she was out of sight it was awkwardly quiet, until James broke the silence.

"Don't worry, Evans, she'll be fine. Let's eat!" He gave a lop-sided grin. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Grace, my love! I'm coming!" He called, and ran upstairs after her. Peter looked torn between the food and Grace. He wound up grabbing the food, and running upstairs. Seconds later the others heard Grace screaming at him.

"PETER! What are you doing with food up here! You're a clumsy oaf! GO BACK TO THE DINING ROOM!" Then the group saw Peter scurry back in, bright red. Lily looked horrified.

"G-grace is never angry…" She stuttered, scared.

"Don't worry, Evans. Tails is probably just PMSing. She doesn't like Wormtail anyways." James snorted, slapping Peter on the back. Lily nodded dumbly and ate her Chinese in silence. A few minutes later Grace came down (with a black eye now), with Sirius, both of whom were grinning. Everyone, minus Severus, looked completely dumbfounded.

"Sorry about that. And the food, dumbass over here burnt it," Grace glared at Peter, and then smiled to everyone else, "I hope it's alright."

"Uhh… Sorry about your eye…" Lily said, staring at Grace's black eye, "Didn't think I could punch that hard." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Grace giggled and took a seat in between Severus and Sirius.

"It's really no problem Lily-kins. It's a battle wound!" Grace gave a ferocious growl, and burst into a fit of laughter with Sirius.

"From the great red-haired beast!" Sirius choked out between his laughter. Lily turned red, Severus had an angry expression on his face, James was laughing with Sirius and Grace, Peter was still too scared to do anything, and Remus just shook his head disapprovingly.

"You guys are absolutely mental…" He muttered, Grace beamed at him.

"That's why you love me, huh, Remmy?" Grace batted her eyelashes. Remus was used to Grace's flirty demeanor (actually, he figures that Sirius has rubbed off on her way too much), and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, _that's_ it." Remus said sarcastically. Grace smiled and turned to Severus.

"You haven't talked at all, Sevvy! What's up?" Grace asked, slurping some noodles.

"That's repulsive." Severus said coldly, looking at Grace's face which was covered in noodle sauce and other foods. Grace wiped it off with her arm.

"Sorry, too much time with the guys." She smirked, and Severus glared at her. Sirius high fived Grace, smirking.

"And _they_ are repulsive." Severus said in the same manor, glaring at them all.

"And he's a pompous bastard." Sirius whispered in Grace's ear. Her eyes widened and she started giggling like an idiot.

So the night went okay, despite the bumpy start. Grace nearly killed Peter only twice during dinner (which was a new record for her), and Sirius almost killed Severus only once; Sirius claims it was Severus' fault, but in all actuality Sirius was probably trying to prank him and got caught. Peter was terrified of Grace, and completely avoided her for the next week. James was ecstatic that Lily finally set foot in his home, and Grace was completely convinced that whenever she was around both James and Lily something bad was going to happen to her. Lily had a good time despite her hatred of being with James, and Severus… well… he had his Severus mood, but it didn't dampen anyone's mood for anything. There were three weeks left of the summer, and the Marauder's planned to make the best of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**VA here, with another update~! I know, it's been awhile for this one, but I'm going to try to make updates more often. I promise. You guys are all cool, review because it makes me happyface.**

* * *

A mountain of comforters erupted as Grace sat up from her bed. She wearily glanced at the clock beside her. 2:08. Grace sighed and she shook her head; last night she had stayed up late with the boys watching horror movies. Grace laughed, and looked at the boys, sleeping, strewn about her room. They had claimed they were too scared to sleep in their rooms. Sirius was beside her, cuddling a large pink hippo, and James and Peter were on the floor sleeping like the dead. Grace remembered Remus had slept in there last night too, but he wasn't one to sleep until the afternoon. Grace smiled, smelling something good coming from the kitchen.

"Aww, Moony cooked us breakfast. Or lunch, rather." Grace shrugged, and tiptoed out of her room.

"Sleep well, Tails?" Remus greeted, smiling at her. Grace yawned and shook her head no.

"Sirius nearly kicked me off my damn bed, and he snores like bloody hell." Grace complained and sat down at the bar. "Anyways, what's on the menu, chef?"

"Waffles, pancakes, scones, eggs, bacon, and sausage." Remus said, as he finished cooking the last of the sausage. Grace's mouth watered.

"Wow… That's a lot of food." She said.

"We have four boys and _you_ under one roof; we _need_ a lot of food." Grace glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She whined. Remus just rolled his eyes, and placed the food on the table.

"Would you go wake up the guys?" (A/N: I just realized the last five dialogue's begun with W… ) Remus asked. Grace sighed and got up.

"Sure thing Moony…" Grace walked up the stairs, an air horn in hand. "I love my job." She smirked. Grace quietly walked into the center of the room. She braced herself and pushed the button on the horn. All three of the guys shot up out of bed, screaming. Grace fell to the floor, laughing, Sirius was clutching the over-sized hippo, and Peter and James were holding each other; Peter was still screaming. There was a flash, and they saw Remus at the door with a camera, smirking. Grace pulled herself off of the floor and ran to hug Remus.

"My devious little boy, how I love you so!" Grace laughed. Sirius glared, and mumbled something along the lines of, 'I'm her devious little boy'. She helped Peter and James off of the floor, and walked over to Sirius. Grace grinned.

"Liked the little surprise there?" She smirked and held out a hand to him. He glared, grabbed her hand, and pulled her in to a headlock.

"Like the little surprise there?" He asked, laughing.

"Siriuuuus! Let go!" Grace yelped, trying to break free. "Sirius!... Sirius? Pleaaase?" She begged, Sirius laughed some more.

"You know what to do." He taunted, now sitting on her. Grace moaned.

"Sirius Black, the love of my life, my knight in shining armor, the apple of my eye, would you please let me go?" Grace said, monotonously. Smiling victoriously Sirius got off of Grace and helped her up.

"Was that so hard?" He grinned. Grace rolled her eyes and started walking away, before turning to face him again.

"One of these days you will be irrevocably kidnapped, turned to stone, and possibly set on fire," Grace paused for effect, "and I won't give a damn." She said, pointing at his face. Sirius was at a loss for words, James was laughing so hard he was crying, Peter didn't get it because he didn't know what 'irrevocably' meant, and Remus looked like he was trying his utmost best to not break down and laugh with James.

"Yeah! Well me too!" Sirius finally sputtered, but Grace was already in the kitchen, eating pancakes. After breakfast Sirius was still mad at Grace.

"The happy couple still mad?" Peter snorted. Grace looked at Sirius; Sirius caught this, and looked away stubbornly. Grace walked over to him and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Sirius, my love!" She called forlornly. "Don't be mad at me, darling, I still love you." A grin couldn't help but crack on Sirius's face. Grace's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"You couldn't help but love someone like me." Sirius snorted, holding his head up high. Grace laughed.

"Of course, dear, no one can help but love us beautiful people. Right Jamie?" James nodded and struck a pose.

"How can _anyone_ resist _this_?" He said, and laughed. Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius and Grace also struck a pose. After everyone calmed down they sat there quietly bored.

"So… what do you guys wanna do?" Grace asked with her head propped up on her hand.

"We could go bug Evans…" Sirius suggested.

"Or prank Snivelly…" Peter said in the same, bored tone.

"I brought my records, we could listen to those…"

"You guys sound pretty pathetic." Remus said, smirking.

"Yeah we do, your food stuffed us so full we can't do anything." Grace smirked back. Remus was probably one of the best cooks she knew, besides Mrs. Potter.

"Well, love, you're supposed to eat because you're hungry, not because it's good." He said, enunciating every word, as if he were explaining 2+2=4 to a five year old. Grace lazily punched him in the arm.

"We wouldn't have that problem if you weren't such a damn good cook." She complained. Remus smirked and ruffled her hair.

"I wish you guys would quit that. It's not like I'm a little girl. I'm only an inch shorter than James." Grace pouted. Remus was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Grace pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Saved by the bell, ducky." She said, and answered the door to a rather livid looking Lily.

"Evans!" James called. Grace threw up her arms in front of her face and braced herself to block the punch she thought was coming. She opened one eye after a few moments of not feeling any pain.

"Are you going to punch me again? My black eye just went away." Grace said, arms still blocking her face. Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"My mother wanted me to invite you guys over for dinner, to return the favor." Lily sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. James smirked.

"You know you wanted to, Evans. How can you resist _this_?" James struck a pose, smirking. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just show up at 7, okay?" Lily said, and stormed out. Once Lily was a good distance away James started whooping and dancing.

"I'm going to Evans' hooouse!" He cheered. Grace stroked the scars across her face; she does this whenever she's deep in thought. Remus grimaced; every time she did that it reminded him that he was the cause of the scars, and had Grace not been so quick on her feet she could've ended up a lot worse. (A/N: I know I haven't explained this, but I will go into detail at a later time)

"Whatcha thinking about, Tails?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, deary, nothing." Grace said, breaking out of her trance. Actually, she was thinking about something, or _someone_, rather. Grace had been pondering whether or not Severus was going to be there. She had become rather fascinated with the dreary boy; she wanted to know what made him tick. Grace hadn't ever met anyone like him, and she despised not knowing things (Sirius and James frequently remind her of this, and say how she should've been sorted into Ravenclaw).

"So… It's 3 o' clock. What do you guys want to do till then?" Grace asked. There was no reply.

"… You guys want to help me color my hair the muggle way? It's fun." Grace smiled, and Sirius gave smirk to her.

"Only if you put a Gryffindor red streak in mine," He winked, "Team spirit, babe. My parents'll love it."

"Deal!" Grace smiled, and shook his hand. "Any more takers?"

"Count me in!" James piped in; Peter also shook his head vigorously. Grace turned to Remus, a puppy face plastered on her. He bit his lip, wanting to refuse.

"… Fine. But you owe me!" He gave in.

"Oh, I love you Remmy," Grace smiled and hugged him, "now let's go! We need to hit the five and dime to get the dye."

It took the crew about 30 minutes to get the store, pick out the perfect shade of red dye, and then head home. Grace decided to do Sirius's hair first, and make sure that Remus paying attention so he could help her with her hair.

"See? Just section off the area you want bleached, coat it in bleach. Sirius, James, and I will have to let it sit for awhile since our hair is so dark. In the meantime we can do Peter's hair. Actually, I don't think we'll have to bleach his at all." Grace said examining Peter's hair.

"And the dye is like the bleach, right? Section and sit." Remus asked, tying off some of Peter's hair.

"By George, he's got it!" Grace grinned.

An hour and a downright mess later the Marauders all had red streaks in their hair. Sirius and Grace decided to get matching red and gold streaks, while Peter, James, and Remus stuck with the red. They were now in the bathroom, examining their hair. Grace walked over to James and Sirius and threw an arm around each of them.

"Don't we look sexy?" She smirked.

"I don't think there can be anything sexier." Sirius nodded.

"We are very sexy." James agreed.

"Get over yourselves." Remus smirked at them; Grace childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"How much more time till Evans' dinner?"

"It's 4:30 now. So we could watch a movie or something, and then leave to her house." Grace suggested.

"Yeah! Let's watch another horror flick!" Peter said eagerly.

"Let's do it!" James grinned. The Marauders sat and watched a movie, and left the house terrified an hour and a half later. They started walking to the Evans' household which was a good 45 minutes, to an hour walk. Grace was walking with one of Remus's arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"Why don't you come walk with me? I can protect you, Grace!" Sirius complained.

"Right, Sirius, the lanky airhead, or Remus, the werewolf, magic ninja? I totally pick Remmy." Grace said matter-of-factly.

"That's not fair!" Sirius pouted while Peter and James snickered.

"She got you, Padfoot." Peter pat his friend consolingly on the shoulder. Sirius sighed forlornly.

"Moony, how long have we been walking?" Grace yawned.

"About thirty minutes… Don't go to sleep on us, Tails. We'll leave you here." He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"You heathen." Grace made a face and fixed her hair. Remus rolled his eyes. At that moment the group heard a rustling in some nearby bushes.

"Remus, save me!"

* * *

**hippielicious: That's weird. I have a friend like that too, he's just... weird (and half albino). Anyways, I like the idea of Grace (or Sevvy) getting napped. I may use that later. :3**

**Other people! Read and Review! It makes me smile! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, it's VA! It's been like 2,000 years since I've updated. It seems like the only time I do is on vacation. But my basketball season is over, so maybe I'll update more. I don't know, no promises. Ha. Anywho, onto the story!**

* * *

Remus sighed, shaking his head, and pulled the terrified Grace out from behind him.

"Grace, it's only Severus and Lily." Remus nodded towards the two whom were emerging from the bushes.

"Oh. I knew that. I was just testing you, to see if you would save me, _which you didn't_. Nice to know I'm loved, Moony, really." Grace played it off and cheerfully skipped over to Lily and Severus.

"Hey Lily-kins, hey Sevvy," Grace smiled, "Whatcha guys doing? Couldn't _stand_ to be away from the love of your life, eh?" A smirk played on Grace's face. Lily made a disgusted face while Severus looked considerably less happy.

"Mother made me come meet you and make sure you got to my house safely." Lily grumbled, staying as far away from James as she possibly could. Grace noticed how Severus lagged behind, probably to avoid the Marauders for obvious reasons. Grace waited behind and began walking with Severus, much to his dismay.

"Evenin' Sevvy. How's it going?" Grace smiled.

"Fine." He replied, glaring at the obscenely positive girl. Grace noticed the glare, but decided to ignore it.

"Yeah? How was that book you got?" Grace continued, trying to force him into a conversation.

"Haven't read it yet."

"Oh? I've heard it was a good book. Are you eating dinner with us?"

"Unfortunately." He sneered.

"Aw, don't say that, Sev! You'll grow to love us, promise." Grace winked. Severus glared at the chipper girl, hoping with all of his might that she would go away. At that moment Sirius ran over to the two and swept Grace off of her feet.

"Grace, my love, why are you talking to such a person as _Snivvelly_?" He asked, emphasizing 'Snivvelly', "Is he picking on you? Do I need to hex him, love?"

"Sirius, darling, don't be talking about my husband in such a manner!" Grace said in a refined tone, with no hint of a joke in her voice. Sirius dropped her on the spot and whipped out his wand, pointing it threateningly at Severus.

"_What_ did you do to her?" He yelled, causing the rest of the Marauders to stop and stare at the scene before them.

"For the love of everything!" Grace finally yelped. She got up and dusted off her bum, "Sirius Black, so help me _God_ if you ever drop me again I will hex you to oblivion! AND Moony will replace you as my husband, dammit!" Grace said threateningly.

"Language!" Lily yelled.

"Nag, nag, nag, you sound like Padfoot's mother." Grace said dejectedly, and shook her head.

"My mother? Where?" Sirius cowered behind Grace, which looked absurd, not only because he was a good five inches taller than the girl, but she was also frail, and sickly looking.

"Sirius, hun. I don't think an elephant can hide you." She pat him on the back encouragingly.

"That's it, you're my captive now." Sirius picked up Grace, and threw her over his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Ack! Help!" Grace called to the Marauders. James and Peter pretended to not hear her, smirking the whole time. Remus looked at her regretfully, while Lily and Severus were behind her, enthralled in their own conversation.

"Oh, you guys are cool." The thin girl complained. No one replied, but she could swear that Severus smirked her way, if only for a brief second. Grace glared at him, but it was ignored.

About fifteen minutes later the group arrived at the Evans' household.

"You really didn't need to meet us halfway, Lily. You know Prongs knows how to get to your house, effectively, from anywhere on the globe. Possibly, even the galaxy. It's like he has a Lily radar." Grace ranted, still on Sirius's back. Lily sighed.

"He probably does." She shook her head disapprovingly. Grace shrugged, then awkwardly turned to Sirius.

"Love, may I sit down for dinner?" She asked.

"… Fine." He grunted, with a smirk on his face. Sirius let her down, and ruffled her hair. Grace glared, and fixed it.

"You asshole…" She muttered.

"What was that?" Sirius turned and asked her. A look of pure horror struck her face.

"Nothing, love, please don't throw me over your back again!" Grace complained, holding her hands out to create space between them. Sirius started walking towards her, smirking. Grace yelped and ran behind Remus.

"If you have ever felt any sort of feeling for me, save me!" She cried, and peeked over his shoulder. Lily walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Saved by the bell, Gracie-kins." Sirius smirked, and walked into the kitchen. Grace let out a sigh of relief, and wearily walked into the kitchen.

"Lily, where are your parents?" Grace asked, wearily walking into the kitchen, making sure to keep a good distance away from Sirius.

"They went out. They didn't want to put up with all of these people in the house." Lily shrugged, "Hope you guys like steaks." She said bringing out a platter of steaks.

"Dude. Can I live here?" Grace asked, noticing that her mouth was watering. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I knew you liked steak, that's why I got dad to grill some. You are worse than the guys when it comes to your food, Grace." She smirked, and Grace pouted.

"Please excuse me for liking food." Grace rolled her eyes, and skipped to the dining room where she once again sat between Severus and Sirius.

"So, have you done your summer homework yet?" Lily asked the Marauders; the answers were typical.

"Summer homework?" James and Grace asked in unison.

"My mother made me do mine." Sirius growled.

"Me too." Peter replied in a quiet voice.

"I finished mine the first week." Remus shrugged. Grace hit her head on the table.

"Noooo. Don't send me to the depths of hell in which homework resides! I'll cry." Grace said dramatically, as she does most everything. Severus glared at the histrionic girl sitting beside him.

"I'm with you, Tails. This is going to suck." James grimaced.

"Alas, my fair Grace, I can help thee with thine quest." Sirius said, changing the tone of the conversation to one of medieval times. Grace smirked at the challenge of a new genre.

"Wilt thou, my knight, Sirius?"

"Yes, my fair maiden, I would nae leave thee alone for the world, in lieu, it is my obligation to assist thee in thine quest." He bowed.

"How kind of thee, just and noble Sirius, I-"

"'_Just and noble?'… Sirius!_ You are _off_ your rocker." Lily commented, shaking her head curtly.

"Woman, you just ruined my monologue. I should hex you." Grace glared. Lily, knowing Grace for so long, understood she was joking, but Severus, on the other hand, had just met Grace and hasn't quite caught on with her dry humor. He pulled his wand on Grace, glowering at her. Lily became alarmed, and stood up in Grace's defense.

"Severus! Put that away! She's only teasing!" After a moment, Severus lowered his wand, but continued to glare at Grace.

"My, my, someone is a bit touchy." Sirius sang into Grace's ear. She smirked in return.

"Oh, hush, Sirius. You know you would do the same thing if someone said that to me." Sirius bit his lip and glared daggers at Grace.

"Shut up." He mumbled and walked away; embarrassed that she had called him out on it.

"I love you, honey!" She called to his back, and grinned wickedly.

"Go to hell!" He moaned. Grace giggled and turned to Lily.

"So, does this happen every day?" Lily asked, motioning to Grace and Sirius.

"Yeah, we're just goofing off, don't worry, Sirius and I are not dating," Grace snorted, "but you may hear otherwise during the course of the year. We've agreed if someone asks either of us out, we're going to say we're dating." Grace nodded matter-of-factly, but it was hard to take her serious with a large chunk of meat now hanging out of her mouth. Lily's eyebrow rose.

"_Neither_ of you want to date? You're both 15, why not?"

"_Puh-lease_," Grace rolled her eyes, "You obviously don't know me at all. I mean really, the guys at Hogwarts are jerks, fugly, or taken, then, when I tell one of them no, he's not my type, or let him down gently and shit, 300 more come and try to ask me out! It's so annoying! And Sirius, for one, is far too busy to have a girlfriend. A playboy centerfold gives more than any chick would at Hogwarts, plus, she doesn't bitch about things."

Lily gaped at her friend, and Severus, who was also listening, looked shocked as well.

"What have those boys done to you!"

"I do suppose they've converted me into one of the guys. But you can't say it isn't true." Grace shrugged, and took another large bite of meat. "This is amazing, by the way." She said, with food still in her mouth.

"Like I said earlier, Lily, they're all repulsing." Severus said in a spiteful tone, while looking at Grace, disgusted. Grace looked like she was in deep thought.

"Ah ha! Angel is a Centrefold! That's that song. Quite a lively tune. I'm inspired to dance." Grace smirked, and shared a look with Sirius. Together they got up and started dancing, and singing "Centrefold" by J. Geils Band. Sirius and Grace danced throughout the house, and on top of several pieces of furniture, and they weren't interrupted until Lily finally threw a shoe at Grace's head.

"That song is _completely_ inappropriate, especially for you, Grace!" She scolded.

"Jeez, let loose, Lily! I told you, Padfoot, worse than your mother." Grace shook her head disapprovingly.

"Would you just hurry up and eat your food and leave!" Lily's face was turning red with anger. At that moment Lily's parents walked in.

"Lily Evans! That is no way to talk to your guests!" Her mother scolded.

"Bu-, I… She-!"

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry." Lily grumbled, not looking Grace or Sirius in the face. Lily's mother walked up to the two.

"I'm terribly sorry for Lily's words. She's been grouchy lately. Would you guys like to stay the night? A nice party before the school year begins. Your sister Petunia is gone tonight too, so you can talk spells and stuff." Lily's mother sounded excited.

"Mother!" Lily sounded hysterical.

"What? It'll be fun! Your father and I won't bother you. Severus can stay too!" Her mother smiled at the dismal boy. "I insist. Now carry on, we'll be upstairs if you need us." Lily's mother and father then walked upstairs.

"Grace… I hate you." Lily said, looking at where her mother's figure was, seconds ago.

"Lies." Grace said wryly, "Let's go finish eating that steak!" Lily moaned in exasperation.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight? I suppose Jamie should phone up mommy and daddy before we do anything, eh? Oh, and Sirius, my love, we have to plan out our story for our first date and all that jazz. If we get mixed up stories some people are going to know something's up."

"Especially those Ravenclaw girls that keep harassing me. Too smart for their own damn good." Sirius shook his head.

"We should watch another horror movie too!" Peter piped in.

"Lily, I'm terribly sorry. I feel so bad for you." Remus shook his head consolingly.

"It's going to be a long night…" She sighed.

* * *

**hippielicious: dear baby Jesus. Mr. Happyface must've been the most fucked up thing I've ever seen. Pardon my language. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews, even though I hardly update, ha. And if you have any ideas, do share! They make me happy and inspire me. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**FFFFT. After reading the reviews I got for Chapter 6 I couldn't help but keep writing. See? It really does persuade me to write! ... Even though this is kinda short... And it's not too funny compared to my other chapters. Ah well... Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, we were vacationing in Aspen, in the U.S. on a ski trip, and a most _tragic_ accident occurred, and I fell off the side of a cliff! Unbeknownst to you, I had caught a rock on the side, and in the moment you lost me, you knew that you loved me! We're going to have to find out a romantic monologue for you, by the way. Then, I, hanging on the side of the cliff, heard every word, and called out my undying love for you! Soon after you realize I'm not my spirit, you help me back up to the side. After the, 'did you really mean it' s and the 'I really do love you's we have a very passionate snogging session, and voila! Our fake love story! Anything else I need to add Padfoot?" Grace was rehearsing hers and Sirius' love story.

"Why just snogging? I say we screwed each other, right there in the snow." Sirius said off-handedly. Grace rolled her eyes.

"You would. I don't to be the school whore. _More _people would come asking us out, now wouldn't they?"

"You guys! This conversation is **so** awkward!" Lily said now bright red, and covering her ears. "If Severus hadn't had to run home he would've killed you by now!"

"And people call _us_ dramatic." Grace snorted.

"I know, right?" Sirius shrugged, "Anyways, I see what you mean. All the whores would be running to us then… We can't win, Grace, my love! People just can't _help_ but love us beautiful people!" Sirius said exasperated. Grace sighed.

"I know, my dear Sirius. It's tough being gorgeous."

"Get **over **yourselves!" Lily whacked Grace upside the head with a pillow.

"The fuck! Lily!" Grace growled and tackled Lily, and started beating her incessantly with another pillow.

"Hot **damn**! Cat fight!" James said excitedly. " 'Ey! I got ten bucks on Lily!"

"No way. Grace is going to kill her. I'll take you on." Sirius agreed, shaking James' hand.

"I agree with Padfoot. Tails is scary when she gets at it…" Peter said, remembering his last encounter with Grace, and she was only slightly irritated. They turned to Remus.

"I'm staying out of this one guys." He held up his hands defensively.

"Suit yourself." James shrugged. Only five minutes passed and Grace was smothering Lily with a pillow.

"Tap out! Tap out!" Grace was calling, holding the pillow tight around Lily's face. At that moment Severus walked back into the Evans' household. He was shocked for half a second, before he whisked out his wand.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Grace was violently thrown off of Lily, and landed in a chair with enough force to make it fall backwards.

"Severus!" Lily shouted, "What are you doing!"

Sirius was already by Grace's side, being the over-protective best friend he was, while James was giggling like a little girl a few feet away. Remus calmly walked over to check on Grace, and Peter stayed by James, figuring it was best not to annoy the girl. Mrs. Evans walked down the stairs.

"Lily, dear, is everything oka- Oh my, God! Grace, are you okay?" Mrs. Evans ran over to Grace's side.

"No she is **not** okay! We need to get her to a hospital, if it wasn't for Sev-" Sirius was cut off by an uppercut to the jaw. Grace popped up, beaming.

"Sirius is so over-dramatic, everything is just peachy, Mrs. E! You know us, playing with spells and whatnot, just got out of hand a bit, but everything's intact!" Grace gave Mrs. Evans an award-winning smile. Mrs. Evans giggled.

"You silly kids and your magic. I'll be heading back upstairs; don't get to rowdy, okay?" She grinned and walked away. The moment she was out of earshot Grace blew up.

"_Christ_, Sirius! Get off of me! You fat ass!" Grace complained, while pushing Sirius off of her, then standing up.

"You call punch me **and**call me fat! I ought to hex you!" Sirius complained, rubbing his jaw.

Grace rolled her eyes and sat the chair back upright, then popped her neck and back. "Much better now. 'Ey, Sevvy!" She smiled over at him.

_'Oh God, what have done? She's going to kill me. If not her, her stupid hound dog, Sirius!'_

"I apologize for my actions, Gra-"

"Apologize? Shit! That has _got _to be the most epic thing I've ever witnessed! You blew me across the freaking room! I'd hug you, but after several encounters with hugging strangers I don't do that anymore." Grace smirked and winked. Severus was completely dumbfounded. With that she turned to Sirius and James.

"Hey! I totally beat Lily! I get half of the winnings!" She complained. Lily walked over to Severus.

"Severus. You _know_ what kind of damage that could have done. Be thankful that it's Grace you attacked, and not someone else." Lily said quietly to him.

"I tried to apologize… It… looked like she was attacking you…" He slowly explained, now embarrassed.

"Look, Sev. I trust Grace with my _life_, just like I trust you. She wouldn't dare hurt me, ever. This is the second time you pulled a wand on her! Grace is a walking theatre, a lot of things she's going to do will be convincing, but none of it's real. Okay?" Lily smiled and put a hand on his arm. Grace suddenly popped up in between them.

"It's one of the side-effects of being crazy!" Lily jumped back in surprise.

"When- how- wha-?… You know, I shouldn't even ask anymore Grace." Lily shook her head smiling, then walked away to try and calm down the rest of the group. Severus didn't dare look at Grace in the eye, so his eyes were fixated on the floor.

"I really do apologize, Crick. I overreacted. It was my mistake." He expected her to hit him, or react angrily in any way now that she was away from her friends.

"No sweat. I know how weird that must've looked. If I saw you doing that to Lily I would've done the same thing… Okay, so I _probably_ would've done worse, but I'm a bit sadistic. Like I said, it comes with the 'crazy' territory." Grace snorted. Severus was relieved that Grace wasn't mad, but now he had to put up with her annoying babbling.

"I've been attacked so many times because these loons over here, it doesn't bother me anymore. Ha, I remember this one time last summer, we were on a mission to kidnap Sirius, and his mother hexed the hell out of us! It was a **riot. **You know how the Black family is all… Well… You know…" Grace smirked, "and Sirius' mother came out ready to kill! She burnt Prongs' ass, Moony was puking slugs for a week, and I got away with a broken arm… Now that I think about it, I have no idea what happened to Wormtail… He probably ran away." She now noticed his continually depressing mood and decided to leave him be.

"Anyways… I'll see ya, Sevvy. Sirius, my love! Let's go write your romantic monologue!" Grace danced away to her best friend.

Severus sighed and walked over to the only person besides Lily he could have a civil conversation with in the group; Lupin. He coughed awkwardly.

"Lupin. Is Crick really alright?" Remus looked surprised, but only slightly.

"She's okay, just a bruise or two." Remus stated. Severus nodded. There was a pause before Remus continued. "Don't beat yourself up about it. After pretty much growing up with this bunch, being slammed into a chair is probably one of the more pleasant things she's done." He smirked and looked at the perky girl. Severus noticed Remus' eyes assessing the scars on her face, and then a sad tinge seemed to fill them. Severus turned his gaze to Grace, now examining her scars too.

_'Grace said she slept walk to the Whomping Willow… I wouldn't imagine he had anything to do with that… Did he?'_

_

* * *

_

**Oh my... Is Sev catching on? Scandalous! Ha. Anywho, moar reviews~! They make me happy and influence me to write more! (Even if this was a short chapter...) And I don't like to point out specific people, but what the hell? TheInflictedFinger? You're review made me giggle. I made you become a Lily follower! Bwahahahaaaa. Except not really. I do like the fact that you don't seem to see where this is going with Grace and Sev. It makes me feel like I'm doing a decent job as a writer. Ha.. And Blackluvah: I know it's been like 300 years since I've updated (more like a month, but exagerrating is fun) BUT DONT STOP READING. Whatever you do! ...I'd cry. This is actually my most read story. I didn't think it'd be that popular. Not many people seem to like Severus. -gigglesnort- Oh, and by the way, go read her (Blackluvah) story. It is QUITE wonderful so far. It's a Sirius/OC story, which I don't mind, because he is a sexy beast. **

**Another thing. I've had a few people wondering about Sirius and Grace. One: No. Sirius will not be a love interest for Grace (as far as I have planned. I may switch it up, but as of right now, no). Two: I am sorry to say, when Sirius finds out about Sev and Grace he will be A JEALOUS BASTARD. That's how he rolls. Maybe he'll get over it. I dunno. If you've got any other questions, don't be afraid to ask. :)**

**Okay, I'll stop ranting now. Ta ta!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Another one? So soon! Indeed! It seems like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter... Ah well, I update more, so it's a fair trade. Dude! I just signed up to beta, so if anyone wants me to do that for a story, talk to me! :)**

* * *

Later that night the group was strewn about the Evans' living room, staring intently at the television. They were watching, once again, another horror movie. James was dangerously close to Lily, but she didn't quite notice because of how terrified she was. Severus was on the other side of her, actually enjoying the movie (though he would never let anyone know that). Grace, accompanied by Sirius, was sitting beside Severus, laughing at everything gruesome once it came on screen. Remus and Peter were sitting in front of the two, and whenever Grace wasn't laughing at the movie, she was playing with Remus' hair.

"Moony, why do you have such pretty hair? I'm jealous." Grace pouted, while braiding his hair, "Heck, the entire girl population at Hogwarts is jealous of your hair. Have you ever noticed that, Padfoot? I think last year Moony might've turned down more girls than you!"

"Hey! He did not!" Sirius said defensively.

"He did so! It's his hair!" Grace childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's it!" Sirius tackled Grace, and they started wrestling on the floor. James snorted.

**"Two fights in one night? It's my lucky day! I have 10 on Sirius. Any takers?" James announced. Severus snorted, but covered it up with a cough.**

_'Potter has a lot of faith in Black…' _Severus rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who was going to come out the victor. Apparently so did Lily.

"I'll take that bet! I've got 10 on Grace." She smirked. James' mouth dropped.

"You are _so_ sexy when you're arrogant like that!" He stated much to Lily's dismay.

"Shut up Potter…" She said blushing.

"Sirius Black!" They heard a yelp from Grace; Sirius was now holding her by her hair.

"Now tell me, who turned down more girls, me or Moony?" He shouted at her. Lily suddenly noticed how gruesome of a fight they were in. Grace had several bruises and scratches on her; Sirius had a black eye, and blood trickling down his mouth. At that moment Grace spun around and kneed Sirius in the balls. He let go over her hair and crouched to the floor. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"I said Moony! You are so _thick headed_ Sirius!"

"Grace!" Remus shouted in shock.

"What the hell, Tails?" James looked just as awestruck. Grace stood there heaving for a second, and then busted out laughing.

"Have you gone mental?" Lily asked, then noticed Sirius laughing too. She crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Grace…" Lily said menacingly. "Explain." Grace grinned and helped Sirius off the floor.

"Well, we've never done a fight scene before! We thought it'd be fun. You guys should've _seen_ your faces!" She snickered with Sirius.

"So… None of that was real?"Peter asked, the poor boy still looked as if he were in shock. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Wormtail, it was fake. We'd be amazing actors, wouldn't we?" Grace slung an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"We thought you had gone completely **mental** Grace! Jesus! Don't scare me like that again!" James sat down, a smile playing on his face now.

"So… Is that bet still on? 'Cause I totally say it was and I want half of the winnings." Grace placed her other hand on her hip. Lily held out her hand, to collect James' money. He sighed and pulled out two fives, handing one to Lily and the other to Grace.

"I'm not going to do bets anymore… I'm out of cash…" James muttered shaking his head and sitting on the couch.

"So what should we do now, m'love?" Sirius asked, turning his head to Grace and pecking her on the cheek.

"That's perfect!" James shouted, jumping up.

"Prongs, hun, are you okay?" Grace asked, confused. Everyone else wore a confused face as well.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Now." James said and _accio-ed_ an empty glass bottle.

"Potter, I am not playing spin the bottle with _you_." Lily protested. "You'll probably rig it!" Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure he doesn't rig it, Lily-kins. Now sit down!"

"No! Because I _know_ you would rig it!" Lily pointed a finger at Grace.

"… I would, wouldn't I? Okay, okay, Remus will make sure no one rigs it. He's the only one that has a conscious." Grace winked at him. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down, knowing he'd be dragged into this even if he refused. Severus stood on the other side of the room, hoping to God they didn't notice him. Grace, seemingly hearing his thoughts, grinned evilly at him.

"You have to play too Sevvy!" She called. Severus gave her a look of pure hatred.

_'__**Why**_ _can't this girl leave me alone!' _He thought angrily. Severus looked at Lily, about to tell her he was going to leave, and then noticed the pleading look in her eyes, basically screaming 'don't leave me alone with these idiots!'. Severus sighed, and sat down by Lily.

"This is going to be hell…" He muttered.

An hour was almost up and Severus was lucky enough to never get landed on, or when he did, he only had to kiss Lily on the cheek. Unfortunately for Lily, she had to kiss James nearly every other time.

"You totally rigged this! I don't want to play anymore!" Lily complained, glaring at James, whose head was up on Cloud 9.

"Don't worry, Lily, I think we're getting tired of this game too." Remus said bitterly. Since there were more guys than girls, there were several undesirable kisses shared.

_'Finally, these bafoons are giving up on this damn game.'_ He thought, in the worst mood he had ever been in.

"Okay, okay. Last spin, eh?" Grace asked at her sleepy friends, taking the bottle.

"Good enough for me." James said, yawning. Grace spun the bottle and after a few moments it landed on Severus.

"Oh. My. God." Sirius said flatly, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Don't do it, Tails! He'll kill you!" Peter squeaked. Remus looked considerably smug, as did Lily.

"You made me kiss Potter, Grace. It's your turn, now go on." She smirked. Grace rolled her eyes.

"You guys really think I'm afraid to kiss someone? I'm Grace Crick, bitch!" Grace leaned in and kissed Severus.

"All of you. Be jealous. I am _fearless!" _Grace pumped her fist in the air, satisfied that they were stunned from to everyone else in the room, the kiss was like everything else Grace does: staged. Severus was mildly surprised when she stage kissed him, and secretly rejoiced. But, in a **deep** corner in his soul he found himself wondering: _Why didn't she really kiss me?_

**OH MY. I know what you guys are thinking: FINALLY she got to SOME Sev/Grace! And so cliche. Spin the bottle. -gigglesnort- I hope that kept you guys interested. Oh! And if you don't know what a stage kiss is, go here: youtube [dot] com/watch?v=du5WeL6mbyU (If you aren't smart enough to figure it out, replace [dot] with a period.)**

**Yupp... That's about it! Ta-ta for now~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! A new chapter! Whoooo! Read on, my readers, read onnnn!**

* * *

The weeks passed far too fast for anyone's like as school approached. The Marauders were now boarding the Hogwarts Express for another craze-filled year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Man, Prongs, if you ever do another stink bomb _in our own common room_ this year, I swear, I will kill you myself!" Grace complained as the group was plotting a beginning of the year prank. James crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, that wasn't my best idea."

"I'll say." Remus said, rolling his eyes, which suddenly lit up with deviousness that Grace was absurdly proud of, "How about, we borrow some of Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts? About 20 of them, and we label them, but skip a few numbers here and there. The teachers will spend hours looking for skrewts that aren't there!" Remus said, smirking. The rest of the groups jaw's dropped.

"Are you kidding me? Is that you Moony?" Peter asked, wide-eyed. He poked him in the face a few times. Remus swatted his hand away, looking annoyed.

"My God, Moony, you are brilliant!" Sirius said in awe, picturing how everything would go in his head.

"I've been trying to tell you guys that all along." Remus said exasperated.

"Don't worry; I know you're a genius, Moony!" Grace winked.

"That really means a lot, _coming from you_." Remus said the last part with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Grace beamed, and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" She gushed. The group heard a snort coming from behind them.

"That's not something you ought to be proud of, Grace." Lily laughed. Shadowing her, was none other than Severus.

"Lily-kins!" Grace let go of Remus, and tackled her red-haired friend.

"I haven't seen you since that sleep-over!" Grace smiled, looking down on Lily.

"Have you grown _taller_? That's not even fair, Grace!" Lily complained, straining her neck to look up at the almost unnaturally tall girl.

"Oh, right, because I _try_ to grow 7 inches over the summer." Grace said sarcastically, propping her hand on her hip. She turned to the guys, who were looking for a compartment. "Hey, take my stuff with you; I'll catch up with you guys in a second!" She called to them. Sirius nodded, and took Grace's things with him.

"Anyways, do you think I enjoy growing this much? It hurts! Now I know why Sirius keeps complaining! I grew a bit less than two and half inches each month. The guys were so freaked out; they thought I was turning into a monster." Grace snorted, "But I'm only 6'2". I think I've pretty much stopped though."

"I _hope_ you've stopped! I hate having to look up at you like this!" Lily complained.

"Well, your future husband is 6'3"! You're going to have to get used to it, hun. He's still growing too. Jeez! That means Sirius is going to get taller too! He's only 6'4" now! Ah well. How tall are you?" Lily was still glaring at Grace for the 'future husband' comment.

"I'm 5'6". Like a _normal_ girl!" Grace rolled her eyes.

"So dramatic, Lily-kins. How about you Sevvy, how tall are you?" Grace turned to the dark boy.

"6'3"." He muttered, glaring at Grace.

"He's tall! Why don't you complain about him being tall?" Grace shouted at Lily, causing a few heads to turn.

"Don't worry, it's just Grace." They heard a voice say somewhere in the distance. Lily chuckled.

"It's because I'm not annoying like you." Severus said coolly. Grace's jaw dropped.

"He's said more than two words! I'm so impressed." She whispered to Lily; evidently from the scowl that was on his face, Severus had heard her. Grace smiled sheepishly.

"And that is my queue to leave! See ya at school, Lily, Sev!" Grace waved and ran off to find the Maruaders.

"Hey guys, I'm back! So are we sticking with Moony's plan?" Grace asked, barging into the compartment. Peter jumped in surprise.

"Would you knock next time?" He asked, smiling.

"You're such a dork, Pete." Grace smiled and sat next to James, who smirked at her.

"Operation: WOBES is a go. We need you to distract Hagrid whilst we kidnap the skrewts. Questions?" James asked, assuming the position of the leader. Grace raised her hand, and waved it around childishly.

"Yes, Tails?"

"What's WOBES stand for?" James rolled his eyes at her.

"You mean you don't know, Grace?" Sirius asked, faking surprise, and he turned to Moony, "She doesn't know what WOBES is!"

"Quite tragic, really." Remus said, shaking his head.

"What a shame." Peter put in; smirking at the now irritated Grace.

"Funny, guys, freakin' hilarious. Now what is it?" She moaned.

"WOBES stands for," James leaned in close to Grace, and looked around suspiciously, "Where are the Other Blast-Ended Skrewts?" James looked at her, expecting to see a shocked or marveled reaction.

"Where are the Other Blast-Ended Skrewts?... Really James? That's the _best_ you could come up with? I'm ashamed." Grace shook her head. James looked heart-broken. He moved to the corner of the compartment and started sobbing.

"He worked hard on that one, Tails; you ought to give him _some_ credit." Peter said, snickering. Smiling, Grace dramatically flung herself on to James.

"I'm terribly sorry James, I had a moment of haze, where my mind lapsed, and I failed to see how _truly_ genius WOBES is. Forgive me?" She cried. James sat up and pushed his hair back, and gave an award-winning smile.

"I knew you'd come crawling back to me, Grace. I'm irresistible." He smirked. Sirius snorted.

"Maybe in your dreams; no wonder Lily keeps turning him down." He whispered to Remus, both of whom began snickering. James kicked Sirius in the shin.

"She only turned me down because she hasn't realized her undying love for me!" James shouted and turned to Grace, "Right Grace?" Grace held her hands up.

"No comment." Peter started laughing with the other two. James crossed his arms.

"Heathens! The whole lot of you!" He said, before stubbornly turning his gaze to the window.

"Quit complaining like a little girl, Prongs." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're not getting teased, Moony." James pouted.

"The both of you shut up! I'm going to change. When I get back, I'm going to take a nice _prank-free_ nap, and I will wake up at Hogwarts. If any of you plan on impeding my plan, I will eat you. Now good day." Grace said, walking out of the compartment to change.

"She's a loon, that one." Peter said, shaking his head.

"That's the reason we keep her!" Sirius and James said in unison, grinning.

"… She _would _try to eat us. Nut job." Remus smirked.

"You're right," Sirius laughed, "So we best now bother her. Let's go ahead and get changed too, eh? I like Grace's plan, we're going to need energy for this prank." The others nodded, and proceeded to change. By the time Grace got back she saw the Marauders all changed, and asleep.

"Well… This is pleasantly new." Grace smiled, and laid down with the rest of the Marauders. "G'night, guys." She mumbled, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's VA. I have a favor to ask all of you: I have a friend who's going through a really tough time. Like, it sucks, big time. She just got kicked out of college for a mistake that her advisor made, she has a shitty job, working minumum wage for only a few hours week, and I hate just standing by and being useless. This girl is one of the best artists I know, and to help make a little extra money she's taking on commisions. http:/spooky-crypt [dot] /journal/33311855/ That's her commisions page. Please help her, it'd mean a lot to me. **


End file.
